Determine whether a pharmacokinetic or pharmacodynamic drug interaction occurs during the co-administration of divalproex sodium and olanzapine, determine the safety of the co-administered drugs, determine the physiologic disposition of olanazpine in combination with divalproex sodium, assess the effects of single dose and multiple doses of olanzapine on steady-state valproic acid concentrations, and evaluate the neuroendocrine effects of the combined drugs.